Toothless hate sunsets
by RedRubyRaven
Summary: Simple as that, the dragon became lazy, sleeping around not doing anything while the Queen eats their food. It outraged him. But thing will soon change the young Night fury's mind


Hey guys! It's nice to be back again, anyways I need get down to business.

First: I will not put my story up for a while because my computer screen has cracked and the black stuff keeps spreading so I won't be able to see if I don't stop using it soon.

Second: I don't have the first and second Chappy down for my new story (It be done since a week after the votes) but I didn't want to post them yet cause I've be coming back and twicking them.

Third: the latest the story will come out is September (Plan to get new lappy for my B-day)

Forth: This is just for fun I did :3 I don't like disappearing for long periods of time

oOo

Toothless hates sunsets.

Simple as that, the dragon became lazy, sleeping around not doing anything while the Queen eats their food. It outraged him. He like sunrise, Dragons were up and ready for any attacks, any raids, for anything. It made him feel safe.

But that was before his mother died.

She knew about her Son's hate, and respected it. But she was determined to make him see from her point of view, to make him see that they were, in one were, magical.

So one night a week she would take young Toothless onto her back and fly, fly out of the fog into the beautiful clear sky. It was truly magical in her mind, the sky a bright, glowing orange, the ocean calm and cool, the clouds low in the air.

Toothless couldn't see why though, why was it so important to his mother? Why did she try so hard to make him see! It was just a time in the day, where everyone had their guards up while things are truly hell?

But he never got his answer.

He perfect, caring mother was gone. Taken from him. He was too young to be alone, no one wanted a misunderstand Night Fury hatchling. So there he was, outside his cave, in the damp, musky air all alone. His mother would warm him up by now, give him dinner, and coo lovingly to him.

He wanted his mother, so much. He cried all day and night before his hunger got the best of him and he began to look for scraps, anything that could keep his stomach to silent. He had gone so high to so low, eating bites of food other lesser dragon wouldn't even eat.

But food wasn't the big problem though. It was the cold, his wing shook and his tail limp. He was too young to provide his own warmth. He could fly to get warmth from the sun but didn't have the energy. Other hatchling's parents would look down at him as he dragged himself, looking for more scraps, and coo sadly. But that's what they only do, give pity. Nothing else.

After weeks of this he finally gave up, too cold, too hungry, too empty to continue living. Dragons saw him on the ground, limp and still, his eyes misty barely focus, tears streaming down his cheeks. But why would they help him? They knew he was a goner and left him to cry himself to sleep and never wake up. That's the best for him, they would mutter when guilt raise up in them.

Be something happen. Things began to change. Hundreds of peach coloured clouds were floating lower than ever, skimping along the shining ocean. Fish jump out of the water and did flip and tricks before diving gracefully back into the sparkling sea, as if trained. The sky change colour, many toothless have never seen in the nest before. It was unbelievable.

Toothless wasn't even beating his wings; he just soared through the clouds, sucking up the heat from the sinking sun. Was he dead?

'_No, my sweet, you're not dead yet'_

Toothless wanted to cry, scream and gasp as the image of his Mother soared down to him and to his side.

It took a few minutes before Toothless could speak again and when he did his voice barely a whisper.

'_Mother?'_

His Mother nodded and purred as she swooped down below Toothless and beat her wing, as she flow higher Toothless got lifted up with her. Hugging her neck as if she could be sucked back to where she came from if he didn't hold tight enough.

'_child, don't be scared, I am here to tell you to keep going, things get better'_

Toothless tried to hold back a sob_ 'I can't mother, I can't live like this anymore'_

His mother flow higher _'Yes you can, my lovely' _her voice a gentle whisper_ 'you are stronger than you think, you can't give in now, it's almost over'_

Toothless buried his face into his mother's neck, breathing in her scent _'No I want to go with you; I want to be happy again'_

'_Toothless, listen to me, if you go with me, then things will never change, the Queen will always be, the Vikings and dragon will died, you are the only thing stopping her from going on'_

'_Why does the queen matter? Mother...Mother?"_

She was silent, flying higher into the clouds. She only answered when she headed to the largest cloud Toothless have ever seen.

'_Don't worry my heart' _She cooed _'From now on things will only get better'_

They flew into the cloud, darkness surrounded them.

'_I will always be by you side'_

Toothless shot out of the large cloud silently, his mother lost among the clouds, the sky quite. He felt like crying, he let her slip away again. But what had she mean? Always by his side? A tear slid down his face as he smile, and only then did then did he realise that the sky was breath-taking.

But as soon as it happened it seem to be over. Warm clouds replaced with cold ground, the full feeling replaced with emptiness and the joy replaced with wariness. His vision was blurred and his body felt heavy, but he slowly lifted his head and looked around, Dragons trotted by and the air was starting to get damp, which meant the day was about to come to an end.

'Sunset' The orphan Night Fury whispered as he got up quickly. His head spinning and his vision blurring as he dragged his now heavy and shivering body to the edge of the cliff, below the rocky beach. The dragons that once looked at him with pity now stared in amazement, for they had thought the little dragon had died while he slept. Toothless paid them no mind though; he wasn't going to give up, not what had happened. So, when the little Night Fury reached the edge, he shook his tail, speared his wings and closed his big eyes, waiting for the perfect gust of wind that would carry him far with too much energy.

The gods were in his favour today, because it didn't take long for the winds to pick up and sweep the small dragon of the side, carrying him past the beach and into the fog wall. Moving his wings with the currents, Toothless twisted and turned through the mist. The winds began to slow down so Toothless flap his wings hard, shooting him out of the fog wall into the clear air; just like in his dream, and soared on the strong but calm winds, not wanting nor needing to waste any more energy.

The sky was a pale blue, the sea a bright green, in the horizon a hearty glow of orange in the distance as the sun began to sink. The clouds changing colour the fit the sky, Toothless just wanted to fly through them all. The sun touch the ocean and began to disappear, giving of it last ray of sunshine as if it knew what Toothless needed the most right at that moment.

It was paradise to Toothless, the sun, the clouds, everything. It reminded Toothless of his mother without the sad memories; all the times she took time out of her day to fly him out to watch the sunset. His mother was always so happy when they watch the sun go down, she loved to fly through the clouds and skimped across the ocean without a care, with the stress of the queen demanding more food, without the pain they had in their stomachs from what little food they would get, without the fear not knowing if you're going to come back from a raid to see you young.

This was why, Toothless had never really noticed it before but it made sense; his mother was always sad and warn down when around the nest, but when she watch the sun sink to places unknown she smile like it was all new to her. It was her happiness, her escape from her life back at the nest, that why she wanted Toothless to see what she saw, because it was her happiness and she wanted him to see to.

At that moment, one though popped into Toothless' head; He Mother was always right.

oOo

Toothless sat on the roof of his rider's house, staring at every moving form that passed the hill the house stood on. He was waiting; waiting for his friend to come back from the Forge and come back home, he didn't want to miss it.

But not long after the slim figure of his Rider limped up to wooden steps to his house. Toothless instantly leaped of the roof, landing heavy on the ground, and bounced over to the boy, greeting him with a purr and a nudged him. He laughs and greets him back, smelling like metal and amber.

But Toothless had no time for this, so he waddles behind him, grabs the collar of his tunic and, despite his Riders protests, spread his wings and lifted them both of the ground and onto the stone roof. He let go of the fabric in his mouth and gave a gummy smile as his friend snapped at him for doing that and telling him to take him down, unable to himself because of his new fake limb.

Toothless just shook his head, noting wanting his best friend to miss out on tonight, so he reached out, grabbed the boy by his arms, pulled him to his chest and wrapped his tail around him and moved his wings so they were covering his legs, leaving his head and arms hanging out of the gap.

The boy protested but him was having none of it, it was about to start and Toothless didn't want to be alone when it does. So after a few minutes of struggling his Rider finally calm down and sat with him in silence.

Toothless was the first to see it, the sun sinking and the sky begin to change colour. His rider then tilted his head in confusion and looked up at his dragon.

"Was this what all this is about, Bud?"

Toothless Cooed in response, keeping his eyes on the mix of colours in the sky.

His rider leaned back against him and said "Don't worry, Toothless, I'll stay here with you"

Toothless thought about this and agreed that his rider wouldn't leave him and loosened his grip on the boy, pulling his wings back.

In silence the part watch the sun sink and the sky transform. They stayed like this for a while, the sky now darkening, before another figure climbed up the hill.

"Hey Hiccup, did you forget about our date?"

Said boy looked down and shouted back "Sorry Astrid, Toothless has trapped me up here to watch the sunset"

Toothless looked down at the boy, then back up the sky. See as it was almost dark, The Night Fury grabbed the boy's collar again, lifted him up and climbed down. Placing the boy by the girl's side and purred, then crawled back up again, keeping his eyes on the sky, but his ear focus on the couple.

"So watching the sunset? What's that all about?" The Viking girl asked holding the boys hand and walking downhill.

He just shrugged "I don't really know"

A short pause.

"Toothless must really love Sunsets"


End file.
